1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a non-transitory storage medium storing a program to be executed by the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a multifunction peripheral (MFP) provided with a touch panel display and having various functions such as a printing function, a scanning function, a copying function, and a facsimile function. When using the function in such an MFP, a user can operate the touch panel display to change various parameters.
There has been also known a technique for displaying a plurality of setting items in the form of icons on a first area within a display screen. In this technique, when any of the icons on the first area is selected, the icon selected is displayed on a second area that is different from the first area.